digitaldreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Resource Errata and Allowed Books
These are the allowed books and Errata to each. Book Listing The only books you need to make a character for this site are the Player's Handbook 3.5 (PHB) and the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, Third Edition (FRCS). These books (or equivalent open-source material, such as the SRD 3.5) contain the minimum information to create a character for this setting, and are required because the DMs will not post copyrighted material. If you wish to use material from other sources in the creation of your character, you may do so, but only if it appears on the following list: * 3.5-Edition Core Rulebooks (PHB I, DMG I, Monster Manual I). Alternately, you may use the System Resource Document 3.5 (SRD), but note that we do not use Psionics or the variant rules from Unearthed Arcana. *The Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, 3rd edition (FRCS). *The Player's Guide to Faerun (PGtF). *Any other Wizards-published Forgotten Realms sourcebooks for versions 3.0 or 3.5. (Waterdeep: City of Splendors and its two freely-downloadable web enhancements are particularly recommended.) *Content from Dragon Magazine issue #274 or later (v.3.0 or 3.5) specifically noted as covering the Forgotten Realms. *Content from the Wizards of the Coast website specifically noted as covering the ~Forgotten Realms (prior to the release of 4th edition). *The Complete Series (all except Champion and Psionic). *Other core supplements as follows: Frostburn, Sandstorm, Spell Compendium, Stormwrack, Cityscape, Dungeonscape, Drow of the Underdark, and Heroes of Battle. *Magic Item Compendium is an accepted inspirational source--that is, items from that book are not allowed wholesale, but items from that book that interest you can be taken to a DM, who will make any necessary rulings to adjust power or price. (Many items from that book are acceptable as-is, but several present...issues, and it is easier for us to alter them as they come than all at once.) Be sure to check elsewhere in this forum for additional site-specific errata to these books if you're interested in using content from one or more of them. These errata include things such as altered races and classes, and house rules on specific abilities, feats, items, etc.. The errata change sometimes, and we'll make a note when a given book's errata is updated. Note: We do not maintain a separate list of banned sources, as it's far easier to cover the things we allow than trying to cover every single thing we don't use. Thus, if it's not on the above list, you can consider it banned--this includes things like the Player's Handbook II and non-FR content from the WotC site or Dragon magazine, which are the most often asked-about sources we do not allow. Reviews of additional content are slow and done at DM whim, and DMs are not in the habit of allowing bits of other books piecemeal, so do not expect that we will allow additional sources by request. Note #2: This is a 3e/3.5e game. We do not support any 4th edition sourcebooks, nor any of the 4th-edition materials on the Wizards website, nor any of the canon changes made for the 4th edition Forgotten Realms. If it says 4e on it, don't bring it here. Also note that some ADnD (2e) Forgotten Realms materials, such as the Volo's guides, are still valid for historical reference and description; we do not use any of the mechanics, however, and we will use the 3e/3.5 version in any instance where information conflicts between sourcebooks in different editions. Rules Errata Core Rules Complete Divine Spell Compendium Complete Adventurer Complete Arcane Complete Warrior Complete Mage Complete Scoundrel Sandstorm Frostburn Stormwrack Drow of the Underdark All Books, Core to FR Domain Conversions All Forgotten Realms Specific Sourcebooks Cityscape Dungeonscape Turning and Undead